1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio signal repeating apparatus of a code division multiple access communication system for supporting service within a radio signal shadow area, particularly, e.g., within the interior of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cellular communication system such as a code division multiple access (CDMA) system includes a plurality of base stations, each serving as the base unit in a particular cell, and a plurality of mobile stations connected to each base station to receive a call service from a corresponding base station. Each base station is typically installed in a fixed position, while each mobile station varies according to the position of the user. For example, the mobile station may be situated in the interior of a building, a subway station, an underground arcade, etc. When a radio signal is transmitted from the base station to a mobile station in the interior of a building, there is typically a significant signal path loss. The radio signal within the interior of a building is characterized by multipath fading having a very short delay. Therefore, if the radio signal is transmitted to the interior of a building from the base station or to a wall or an elevator within the building, the quality of the transmitted signal deteriorates due to a known effect referred to as the shadow phenomenon, thereby degrading the performance of the system.